Asfixiante silencio
by CalendulaRequiem
Summary: Tras tres meses en una misión de infiltración, Tenten regresa a Konohagakure, y toda su vitalidad parece haber desaparecido. Sus compañeros deberán averiguar qué ocurrió en esa misión y llegar a su corazón para no perderla definitivamente. [NejiTen]
1. Asfixiante silencio

_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **ASFIXIANTE SILENCIO**

Sus labios estaban sellados, sus ojos apagados, los demonios hacían temblar su cuerpo como si fuese la última hoja que sobrevive a los primeros susurros del otoño. Y no tenían ni idea de qué narices le había ocurrido en aquellos tres meses en el país del arroz.

Había regresado una tarde soleada, tranquila, y no había hablado con nadie antes de llegar al despacho de la Hokage. Allí, la rubia mujer había leído su informe con atención, había escuchado sus palabras, y sin duda algo la había preocupado lo suficiente para tensar la dulce sonrisa de sus labios rosados. Tenten lo ignoró. Ya no le importaba nada. La misión estaba cumplida, cerrada, acabada, no volvería a hablar de ello, y tampoco volvería a ser ella misma. Todo había cambiado, todo seguía igual.

Abandonó el despacho de la mujer a la que tanto admiraba y recorrió las calles de la aldea como un alma en pena. Fue consciente de que la saludaron varias veces, de que muchos se quedaron mirándola, de que estaba ignorando a la gente que llevaba años contribuyendo a que su vida fuese completamente feliz y dichosa. Pero no sentía dolor o remordimiento. No sentía absolutamente nada.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y respiró el aire frío y cargado que emanaba después de casi tres meses. Dejó el poco equipaje que había conseguido salvar sobre la mesa del salón, y en completo silencio se metió en el dormitorio. Ya sin ropa se vio reflejada en el espejo, su cuerpo esbelto de piel acanelada y curvas pronunciadas, su rostro dulce de ojos grandes, sus cabellos, ahora sueltos, largos y lacios, oscuros. Se odiaba. Ahora se odiaba. Todo por culpa de la maldita misión en el país del arroz.

Dejó que el agua la empapase durante horas, que el perfume del jabón eliminase el olor a sangre, a sudor, a maquillaje y a comida de banquete. La noche abrazó Konohagakure y ella seguía sumergida en la bañera, con el agua más fría que tibia, tratando de no pensar en la tormenta que cada vez se desataba con más fuerza entre sus sienes. Recordaba cómo el objetivo de la misión la había absorbido a niveles demasiado profundos como para mentarlos sin sonrojarse, cómo la muchacha a quien debía sustituir la había conquistado lo suficiente para darlo todo por ella. No se arrepentía de nada, aunque ya no pudiese ver el valor de las cosas. Se secó con desgana, se puso su tan añorado pijama y se rindió al abrazo de las sábanas. Y en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, inmersa en el recuerdo de los últimos acontecimientos, unos ojos de nácar hicieron acto de presencia en su mente, sacándole la primera de muchas lágimas.

\- _¿Por qué demonios no pudiste ser tú?_ \- Las mejillas empapadas estaban cada vez más coloradas. Su respiración irregular no ayudaba a su estado anímico, las lágrimas saladas empapaban lentamente la almohada, y no había nadie allí para abrazarla.  Él no estaba allí - _¿Por qué no pudiste impedírmelo? ¿Por qué no has insistido cuando te he ignorado en la calle? ¡Joder, Hyûga! ¿Por qué te quedas tan tranquilo en tu cama cuando siento que me voy a morir?_

Y lo maldijo, lo insultó, odió cada una de sus perfectas virtudes. Lo detestó de dentro hacia fuera y viceversa. Lo amaba profundamente, y lo había añorado tanto que le dolía pensar que no estaba preparada para continuar una vida a su lado.

 _¿Continuará?_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo va la vida? Bien, esta idea me asaltó el otro día, y necesitaba plasmarla. Espero que os guste, por breve y cutre que sea._

 _Un besín,_

 _CR_


	2. El informe

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi invención.

 **El informe**

Las primeras luces del alba asomaban por el amanecer, pero la imponente mujer se encontraba ya leyendo en su mesa de despacho. El día anterior, Tenten había regresado de una dura misión de infiltración, una misión secreta cuyos escabrosos detalles sólo conocían ellas dos y Shizune. La Hokage no había pegado ojo, pues había sido incapaz de quitarse los ojos de la kunoichi de la cabeza, la conversación mantenida, y las palabras con las que había redactado el informe. Frunció el ceño, obstinada, preguntándose si había hecho mal en escogerla a ella.

\- _No, no había otra opción. Debía hacerlo Tenten_.

Chasqueó la lengua, y releyó con atención.

 _Informe del misterio del arrozal. Misión S._ _**Tiempo estimado**_ _: Cuatro meses. Tiempo empleado: Tres meses._ _**Situación**_ _: El cabeza de familia del clan Juunki envía una misiva a la aldea oculta de la Hoja pidiendo una kunoichi que pueda sustituir a su hija para salvarla de una muerte segura. Al parecer, niños de entre dos y nueve años han estado desapareciendo por todo el país, y los sacerdotes del templo aseguran que los dioses piden el sacrificio de nueve doncellas. El líder del clan sospecha que los sacerdotes tienen algo que ver, y teme enviar a su hija a la muerte a favor de un motivo falso._

En la mente de Tsunade se agolpan las imágenes de la reunión del día anterior, las palabras, los gestos de la muchacha de ojos castaños, y no puede evitar rememorarlos con un amargo sabor a tristeza en los labios. Había entrado arrastrando los pies, en tensión, destrozada, como un soldado tras una derrota. La rubia se temió la peor cuando tomó entre sus manos el informe que todavía seguía leyendo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La kunoichi desvió la mirada, los ojos cargados de electricidad, de tormenta pura, y respondió con estoicismo.

\- La misión ha sido completada con éxito.

Tsunade señaló la silla frente a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado de sus labios de melocotón. Algo olía a chamusquina. Conocía a todos y cada uno de sus shinobi, su carácter, sus preferencias... Aquella no era la Tenten que se había ido.

\- Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

El silencio se apoderó del tiempo y del espacio en aquella tensa reunión cargada de secretismo. Entonces la recién llegada entreabrió los labios y dejó caer las palabras, esforzándose por no parecer una roca inamovible.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal. Juunki-san estaba en lo cierto, los sacerdotes estaban tras los secuestros y pretendían asesinar a las nueve doncellas.

\- ¿Y cómo lo solucionaste? - Respondió, desviando sus ojos al informe.

\- Acabé con ellos - Su voz se vuelve un susurro desgarrado, un murmullo de inframundo y entrañas de la tierra -. Esos no eran servidores de los dioses. Cualquier dios se avergonzaría de ver lo que yo he visto.

\- Lo importante es que conseguiste detenerlos - Sonrió, satisfecha pero alerta.

\- Tsunade-sama - Sus miradas se cruzaron -, me gustaría tomarme unos días de asuntos propios.

La mujer vaciló unos segundos. Oscuridad. Todo lo que veía en aquella chica resultaba oscuro, sombrío, ennegrecido. Sus manos temblorosas abrieron el informe inconscientemente, más movida por la preocupación que por la curiosidad.

\- Claro. Tómate tres días de descanso y ven a verme, hablaremos sobre tu informe. Después, podrás tomarte otra semana de descanso, llevas mucho tiempo fuera.

La kunoichi hizo una reverencia, abandonó el despacho, y ahora la Hokage trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido, lo que estaba por llegar, y lo que jamás averiguarían. Si tan sólo pudiese hacerla hablar, lograr que soltase todo eso que parecía contener en un rincón muy escondido de su ser, tal vez podría ayudarla. Quizá no debió mandarla nunca. Quizá ella misma era la culpable indirecta del nuevo estado de la joven. Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Adelante! - Pero parecía que aquella visita no la iba a sacar de sus preocupaciones, puesto que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del antiguo mentor de la muchacha - Gai... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

El hombre la observó con seriedad.

\- Me he enterado de que Tenten ha regresado a la aldea - La mujer asintió, ofreciéndole un asiento que no rechazó -, pero mis chicos me han dicho, vaya... Que la notaron extraña.

Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios, apoyó la barbilla en sus manos cruzadas y le dedicó una mirada intensa, cargada de remordimiento.

\- Como sabes, hace ya tres meses envié a Tenten a una misión. Me gustaría que leyeses su informe.

El maestro extendió la mano para tomar el papel que la mujer le ofrecía. Con mirada seria leyó las palabras escritas por Tenten, un montón de garabatos donde se intercalan letras claras y trazos tachados. No supo demasiado bien cómo asimilar el contenido.

 _ **Narración de los hechos**_ _: En la mansión de los Juunki, el líder, Saito, me presenta a su hija, Sadame, a quien debo sustituir en el sacrificio a los dioses._ _Tiene los ojos más tristes que he visto nunca_ _. Al día siguiente, la ceremonia se celebra como si fuese una cabalgata: las nueve somos ataviadas con velos y flores, la música suena y todo el mundo aplaude, porque nuestras muertes suponen la salvación de los niños que todavía siguen a salvo en sus casas._ _Somos carnaza_ _. La procesión llega al gran tempo, donde sólo nosotras y los sacerdotes podemos entrar. Nueve altares están dispuestos en el centro de una gran sala, rodeados por flores y velas blancas, símbolo de la pureza y la castidad. Entonces, nos piden que nos quitemos los velos, y uno de los sacerdotes se acerca a mí. A pesar del parecido entre Sadame y yo, el hombre afirma con seguridad que yo no soy la hija de Juunki-san. Y cuando sus compañeros le discuten, muy seguro de sí mismo afirma: "Porque esta es Tenten, mi hija"._

¡Hola, hola! Me alegra haber podido actualizar rápido. Gracias a todas por vuestras review, sois un amor. Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo, y que os animéis a seguir esta historia que espero llegue a buen puerto. ¡Un saludo!

CR


	3. Ojos oscuros

_Disclaimer_ _: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Ojos oscuros**

Los ojos de Sadame se clavaban en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, por lo que tras dos horas de intentar seguir durmiendo decidió ponerse en pie. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en la cama? ¿Habría algo en la nevera o en la despensa? Suspiró profundamente mientras dejaba un rastro de ropa camino del lavabo. El día empezaba tan gris como el anterior, con el cansancio acumulado en forma de bolsas negras bajo los ojos y la sensación de no haber salido de la pesadilla que había dejado atrás al cruzar la frontera del país del fuego. Repasó lentamente todo lo ocurrido de la forma menos dolorosa que se le ocurrió, rememorándolo como si fuesen fragmentos ajenos a ella, imágenes sueltas de una historia ficticia que jamás quiso protagonizar. Su padre, aquel que se había marchado cuando ella era una niña, se había hecho pasar por sacerdote para sacrificar a las nueve doncellas escogidas con el fin de que las familias más importantes no pudiesen tener descendencia. Tragó saliva. Si sólo fuese eso, no se le haría un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensase en Sadame. Pero aquello era la punta del iceberg.

Se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario, cepilló su cabello y lo recogió de aquel modo tan suyo, tan cómodo, y tan práctico; sin pensar en nada, limpió el diminuto apartamento, tratando de distraerse. El reloj marcaba las 19:37 cuando unos eufóricos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su silencioso estado. Las manos le temblaron antes de lanzarse a abrir la puerta, y el estómago se le encogió al encontrarse allí con un par de orbes nacarados analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Neji...

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

La morena se hizo a un lado y Neji Hyûga pasó sin decir una palabra más. Tenten cerró la puerta, no necesitaba que se lo dijese para saber que estaba preocupado por ella, se conocían lo suficiente. El chico se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, frente a la mesa, y guardó silencio al tiempo que ella preparaba té y amablemente se lo ofrecía. Se sentó a su lado, consciente de que la charla iría para largo.

\- Más tarde vendrá Lee. Está preocupado por ti - Asintió. La voz de Neji la crispaba y relajaba a partes iguales. La perfección fría y nevada de su piel no se inmutó ni al beber ni al conducir la conversación por derroteros escarpados, y es que Neji era un hombre de pocas palabras, palabras exactas, palabras analíticas, palabras necesarias -. Quiero saber qué ha ocurrido en esa misión.

Tenten negó con la cabeza, estoica.

\- No es nada que necesites saber, Neji.

\- No creo que sea algo que debas callar, Tenten - La muchacha chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada por la astucia del Hyûga.

Tenten le explicó, a grandes rasgos, en qué consistía su misión. Le habló de los secuestros de niños, de la falsa conclusión de los sacerdotes, del sacrificio de las muchachas. Le describió a los Juunki, padre e hija, en actitud y pensamientos. Y él, como siempre, la escuchó. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero ella sabía, pues él muchas veces se lo había dado a entender, que le gustaba cuando le contaba cosas, porque sentía que realmente alguien lo quería en su vida. Se sentía amado. Claro que jamás lo reconocería en voz alta.

Una pizca de valor se filtró en su respiración para continuar.

\- Mi padre estaba implicado, tanto en los secuestros de los niños como en el falso sacrificio. Él desveló mi identidad, y todo se complicó demasiado.

Las agujas del reloj mancillaban el silencio que la sorpresa del Hyûga trataba de concebir entre ambos. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, e inconscientemente frunció el ceño. Oh, aquello no le gustaba nada. Recordaba perfectamente lo poco que sabía del padre de Tenten, de su familia, y precisamente por eso era consciente de lo malo que podía ser todo aquello.

 _Había sido una tarde después de un entrenamiento, poco después del rescate de Sasuke. Poco a poco se iba recuperando de su grave lesión, y en cuanto pudo volver a luchar lo hizo con su compañera preferida. Y cuando el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos y la suciedad había vuelto sus ropas oscuras, a la sombra de un árbol se arrancaron a hablar. Hablando y hablando, surgió el tema:_

 _\- ¿Por qué nunca hemos hablado de tu familia?_

 _\- Oh, pues... Nunca me has preguntado - Rieron, agotados -. Mi madre vive en Shukuba y trabaja en un bar. Mi padre se fue hace unos años, no he vuelto a saber de él._

 _\- ¿Se fue? - Arqueó las cejas, extrañado ante la perspectiva de que un padre pudiese abandonar a su familia de aquel modo._

 _\- El día en que cumplí diez años se fue diciendo que ya no teníamos por qué ser una carga para él._

El heredero del Bouke guardó un silencio sepulcral, con su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina para poder proporcionar algún tipo de consuelo a la chica, si es que había consuelo para una misión semejante. Él tampoco había crecido con su padre, pero había una diferencia abismal entre perder un padre y que ese padre te abandone. Sus ojos nacarados la atravesaron de parte a parte, y la nieve en su interior pareció derretirse lentamente. Tenten tenía unos ojos muy oscuros. No era esa oscuridad que asusta, que esconde mentiras o que atrapa el misterio, sino que los ojos de la kunoichi podían arroparte en cualquier momento, regalarte la calidez de una manta en invierno o del sol en verano. Aquellos ojos llevaban mucho tiempo siendo su refugio secreto.

La joven se puso en pie, molesta por el silencio tenso entre ambos; Neji no pudo evitarlo, agarró su muñeca y se puso en pie, tirando de ella para que no se alejase de él.

\- No te alejes de mí. No te alejes de los que te queremos.

Desvió la mirada, crispando los nervios del shinobi. Siempre que se enfrentaba a Tenten, a _su_ Tenten, ella entrecerraba los ojos, se lo tomaba como un reto; la Tenten que tenía frente a él desviaba la mirada y estaba empezando a odiarla profundamente.

\- He visto demasiadas cosas que preferiría no haber visto. He visto cosas tan horribles que me he quedado ciega, Neji - Su voz, ah, su voz fue un maldito hilo quebrado, un inseguro rasgueo de guitarra, un preludio a lágrimas infinitas y abismo aterrador. Sujetó sus hombros y la arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la mesa, evitando que volviese a huir de él.

\- Entonces déjame ser tus ojos.

Neji no era así. No, Neji Hyûga no era así. Era frío, distante, introvertido. Y por eso le odiaba, tenía que odiarlo si no quería que su dolor se convirtiese en una carga compartida. No. Se había prometido, nada más atravesó la frontera del país del campo de arroz, que odiaría a Neji sobre todas las cosas, que lo apartaría de ella y que le evitaría el yugo del amor. El problema vino cuando se dio cuenta de que la frialdad de Neji era el calor que siempre había necesitado, que su distante actitud era perfecta para Tenten, la mujer independiente, y que su introversión en realidad era un sinónimo de tímido y buen oyente. No podía odiarlo. Tampoco quería. Pero mucho menos quería convertirse en un ser vulnerable que necesitase romperse entre unos brazos amables que de seguro la volverían a poner en pie. Y todo esto lo pensaba mientras lo besaba desesperadamente, mientras las lágrimas iban a morir a los dedos pálidos que acariciaban sus mejillas, mientras la ropa se iba perdiendo por el suelo de la cocina. Se odiaba, ahora sí se odiaba de verdad. Pero mucho más odiaba la idea de tener que apartarlo de su vida cuando toda su vida era él.

* * *

 _¡Tacháaaaaan! ¡Bien, ahora ya sabéis por qué Tenten no quería volver con este Neji adorable y cubito de hielo! Pero ¿qué habrá pasado en esos tres meses en el país del campo de arroz? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Tenten vaya a ver a Tsunade-sama? ¿Dónde está Lee y cuánto tardará en interrumpir a nuestros dos tórtolos? Todo eso y mucho más en cuanto pueda subir capítulo :D_

 _¡Un besín! 3_

 _CR~_


	4. En la noche

\- ¡Tenten!

La voz de Sadame sonaba rota, desesperada, en las profundidades del bosque por el que la kunoichi corría a toda velocidad. Los pies le ardían por culpa de aquellas estúpidas sandalias de señorita, apenas podía moverse en su remilgado kimono ceremonial y estaba hasta las narices de llevar el pelo lleno de flores, y horquillas, y adornos. No había quien corriese entre los árboles así. Esquivó todo tipo de arbustos, rocas, e incluso algún animal, todo para seguir en busca de la heredera de los Juunki, aquella que por su culpa se encontraba en peligro mortal.

A oscuras, recorrió el bosque con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz hasta llegar al acantilado. La voz de Sadame resonaba cada vez más cerca, y al fin la vio: uno de los hombres de su padre la agarraba, forcejeaban, y la muchacha no dejaba de chillar su nombre.

\- ¡Tenten! ¡Tenten!

Y entonces el filo de una espada brilló a la luz de la noche, y el kimono blanco de Sadame se vio mancillado por manchas rojas de su propia sangre.

 _\- XXX -_

\- ¡NO! ¡NO!

\- ¡Tenten!

Su corazón desbocado se agitaba en el interior de su pecho. Hiperventilaba al tiempo que interminables gotas de sudor frío le empapaban la piel. En la penumbra de la madrugada, donde sólo la luz del exterior dibujaba formas, pudo adivinar que estaba en su habitación, en su cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración irregular, todo el cuerpo temblando. Una pesadilla. Sólo un sueño. Ella sabía que Sadame no estaba muerta, pero ojalá lo estuviese. Ojalá lo estuviesen las dos.

Sintió una mano en su espalda, e instintivamente golpeó con el brazo a quien fuese que estuviese allí. El miedo recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, especialmente cuando una mano firme sujetó sus brazos para que no pudiese atacar. Chilló, inevitablemente chilló.

\- ¡Tenten, para! ¡Soy yo! ¡No pasa nada! - Un par de orbes de nácar impregnados en preocupación y seriedad se clavaron en los suyos, y más profundamente en su pecho. Le ardía la sangre, y se revolvió una vez más en sus brazos, tratando de librarse, en vano, de aquel individuo que con tanto mimo la estrechaba. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y no tardó en echarse a llorar. Los profundos sollozos perforaron los tímpanos del Hyûga como cientos de agujas afiladas - Vamos... Cálmate... Estoy aquí...

\- Ne... Neji... - Su rostro aterrorizado se rompe en una expresión de máximo dolor. Se abraza al chico, a su cuerpo, y hunde la cabeza entre las perfectas líneas de su pálida musculatura - Quiero morirme... Neji, quiero morirme...

\- Deja de decir estupideces, por favor - Besó su coronilla, acariciando su espalda para tratar de calmarla. Nunca, jamás, ni una sola vez en los años que llevaban juntos la había visto tan frágil y vulnerable, y tan al límite de sus fuerzas -. No voy a dejar que sigas diciendo cosas que sé que no sientes.

\- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que siento! - Replicó a voz en grito, con una mirada dura e iracunda. Entonces Neji la tumbó sobre la cama de un empujón, se sobrepuso a ella y se apartó la larga melena oscura hacia un solo lado.

\- Siempre lo he sabido muy bien - Atrapó su boca en un beso interminable, tan apasionado y cálido que las lágrimas se apagaron en sus ojos castaños. Neji era así. Frases concisas, sentimientos profundos, carácter frío, caricias calientes. Y Tenten no podía resistirlo, también era un genio en las artes amatorias. Con esto, por supuesto, no se refería únicamente a sexo, pues en aquel terreno ambos competían en categorías titánicas; lo que en realidad buscaba decir con aquella expresión que podría sonar hasta picante era que Neji amaba de todas las formas en que se podía amar. Amaba con la mente, como un estratega, como un líder, como un compañero. Amaba con el corazón, como un amigo, como un novio, como un amante, como un hermano, como un alma gemela. Sí, incluso de ese modo tan remilgado y estúpido. Almas gemelas. ¿De qué otro modo iban a entenderse sin hablar claro?

Recuperó el oxígeno en cuanto el joven de ojos perlados se apartó unos milímetros de ella.

\- Lo siento, perdóname - Su voz fue un suave murmullo contra sus labios, un susurro tan lastimero que se ganó otro beso - Neji, quiero contártelo. Quiero contártelo todo.

\- Por supuesto, te escucho - Una pizca de sorpresa amedrentada pinzó la voz del chico, que se acomodó para acogerla entre sus brazos y observarla fijamente, dispuesto a escuchar cada palabra.

Tenten se acomodó sobre su pecho desnudo, con su corazón latiendo justo bajo su oído. De algún modo, se sentía más calmada al escucharlo ahí, tan cerca, emitiendo sonidos de una vitalidad que ella ansiaba recuperar.

\- Todo empezó cuando mi padre desveló mi identidad ante el resto de sacerdotes... Estos esperaron una señal, y en seguida se marcharon, corriendo. Fueron a por Sadame Juunki. Y entre tanto, mi padre y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento que me había imaginado muchas veces.

 _\- ¿Tú...? - Su voz había sonado seca y arisca, perfectamente combinada con un rostro estoico y unos ojos entrecerrados, bañados en ardiente ira. Sin embargo, sentía que alguien le había tirado un cubo de agua helada por la espalda. El hombre se acercó a ella, con una cruel sonrisa de desaprobación en los labios. Se parecían dolorosamente, sus ojos eran los mismos, su piel tenía el mismo color canela, y el fuego ardía en su pecho con la misma intensidad._

 _\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tenten - Sus palabras duelen, duelen como dagas lacerando la piel. Se mantiene impertérrita._

 _\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Las demás muchachas observaban la escena estupefactas, tratando de sacar algo en claro._

 _\- Es una lucha por el futuro, Tenten, es una lucha por tener algo mejor. Y tú tienes la oportunidad de ayudarme._

 _\- Jamás ayudaría a alguien que secuestra chicas - Obviamente se guardó lo que sabia sobre los niños, no sería tan estúpida como para confesar cuanto le había contado el líder de los Juunki._

 _\- Será eso o morir._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron en un férreo combate. Él sonreía, ella apretaba la mandíbula. Aquel hombre había sido parte de su corazón una vez, una parte importante que no podría arreglar o volver a cerrar por muy fuerte que Neji la abrazase. Tsk, él otra vez. Lo hiciese como lo hiciese, sus pensamientos siempre la redirigían a su compañero de equipo, a su mejor amigo, al amor de su vida. De algún modo, le gustaba fantasear con que Neji y ella algún día podrían estar juntos, pero sabía que acabaría sola. Como su madre. Como Tsunade-sama. Como todas las mujeres a las que admiraba realmente._

 _Los sacerdotes regresaron al templo con Sadame Juunki entre sus manos. Tenten aguantó la respiración, la chica estaba despeinada, con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas y el labio inferior temblando de puro pánico. Le dedicó una solemne mirada de disculpa. Los hombres empujaron a las muchachas entre gritos y gruñidos hasta una puerta trasera que conducía al exterior, desde donde la kunoichi pudo ver varios carruajes con grandes jaulas de hierro. Negando con la cabeza, retrocedió, haciendo que el grupo se detuviese, y en cuanto el primero de aquellos hombres se acercó a ella para obligarla a seguir el camino, lo dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo._

 _\- ¡Atadla! - Gritó alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, ella no estaba por la labor. Rompió el kimono y se descalzó para propinar golpes a todos ellos, eliminando a los sacerdotes uno a uno. Resultaba evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía preparación física o experiencia en el combate, sólo eran una panda de villanos de mediana edad a los que podía partir el pescuezo pestañeando. En su fuero interno agradeció las insistencias de Gai sensei en mejorar su taijutsu, pues con golpes muy simples estaba asesinando a aquellos hombres. Al fin, sólo quedó uno._

 _\- Sabía que reaccionarías así al ver las celdas._

 _Tenten hizo una señal a las asustadas muchachas, que habían retrocedido algunos pasos._

 _\- ¡Marchaos! - Les ordenó, y no se plantearon desobedecerla. Todas, salvo Sadame, se marcharon de allí. El padre de Tenten sonrió, voraz, y sus nervios se crisparon._

 _\- Sadame, vuelve a casa._

 _\- No sin ti._

 _\- ¡Sadame!_

 _\- ¡No volveré a casa sin la persona que está dando su vida por mí!_

 _\- Muy... conmovedor - Pausadamente, su padre se acercó a ambas, que se cogieron de la mano y retrocedieron. Tenten tenía dos opciones claras: matar a su padre, acabar con todo su sufrimiento y trabajar sin ninguna pista sobre los niños; o seguirle el juego y aguantar lo que le tuviese preparado._

 _\- Si sabías que mataría a estos hombres, ¿por qué no te has buscado una escolta?_

 _\- Porque mi objetivo no eran esas ridículas chicas. Mi objetivo era Sadame Juunki. Mi objetivo, hija mía, eras tú._

 _Tragó saliva, helada de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? En ese instante, él hizo un gesto, señalando uno de los carruajes con celdas. Tenten entendió, observó los ojos de Sadame y lo siguieron hasta acomodarse dentro de la jaula. Una sábana oscura cayó sobre la misma, no verían a dónde iban ni cómo regresar, pero desde luego nada bueno les esperaba._

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lamento que haya sido tan breve, he estado algo ocupada, pero al fin he podido terminarlo y subirlo. Espero que os haya gustado y que esperéis el siguiente con impaciencia. ¡Un besín!_

CR


	5. Destrucción interna

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi invención.

 **Destrucción interna**

 _Mi objetivo era Sadame Juunki. Mi objetivo, hija mía, eras tú_.

Las manos de la kunoichi temblaron, gélidas, al rodear la cálida taza de té. Dos pares de ojos, unos blancos que conocía demasiado bien, que podría dibujar en cualquier suficiente y aun sin tener pintura alguna, otros pardos y sabios, bien idolatrados por ella, la observaban y examinaban cada uno de sus movimientos por imperceptibles que fuesen. El labio inferior apresado bajo sus dientes para evitar sus temblores. Las piernas cruzadas a modo de escudo. Las pupilas eléctricas, mirándolo todo sin detenerse en ningún punto, esquivando y apartándose de todo a toda costa. Habían pasado tres días desde su regreso, los tres prometidos por la Hokage, y se le habían antojado días extraños, horas extrañas, actos extraños. Pasaba horas en la cama, durmiendo, recordando, padeciendo fuertes jaquecas o simplemente dejándose abrazar por el Hyûga, que se había negado en redondo a volver a sus deberes y a su vida diaria.

\- _Si vas a padecer, padeceré contigo_ \- Le había susurrado al oído antes de hacerle el amor una vez más. Sexo. Cuando su mente la invitaba a recaer en las lágrimas y las pesadillas reales, Neji la arrastraba a sus momentos de placer y pasión, hasta que perdía la cabeza, la razón, y se rendía completamente a él.

Pero ahora debían volver a la realidad, debía contárselo todo a ambos, someterse a sus preguntas. Si Neji no hubiese dormido con ella aquella noche, probablemente se habría escondido en cualquier lugar para no volver a someterse a un interrogatorio. Bien, lo cierto es que lo comprendía. Las palabras que había escrito en el informe eran suficiente a nivel burocrático, pero seriamente preocupantes para quien se preocupaba por ella a nivel personal. Una sonrisa ácida quiso asomar en su rostro, pero frunció los labios antes de beber algo de té. La sangre le hirvió cuando el moreno puso la mano sobre su muslo como gesto de apoyo. ¿Ya no le importaba que los viesen? ¿El frío y protocolario Neji Hyûga dando muestras de afecto en público? La voz en su cabeza sonaba irónica, incluso cruel. _Das la suficiente lástima como para cambiarlo a él, Tenten_. Quiso marcharse, ponerse en pie y alejarse de todos. _Cuanto más daño te hagas, más les harás a ellos_. Se contuvo las ganas, y unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

\- Adelante - La voz de Tsunade se le antojó profunda y sabrosa, autoritaria pero acogedora. Como el amparo de una madre que recibe al hijo pródigo una vez más en su seno. La puerta se abrió, y su antiguo maestro entró con cara de circunstancias y acompañado por su pupilo.

\- ¿Qué dem...? ¡No!

\- Cálmate, Tenten - La mano del chico de tez nacarada se cerró sobre su pierna como una deliciosa garra que le impedía levantarse -. Sólo están preocupados por ti.

Lee se sentó frente a ella, junto a la Godaime, y Gai sensei encabezó la mesa. Parecían heridos, profundamente heridos, y con ese matiz el más joven fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepamos?

\- Lee, no es eso... - Frunció el ceño, pero su expresión sólo reflejaba remordimientos - Esto... no es fácil para mí...

\- ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotros verte así?

\- Lee - Esta vez fue su maestro quien intervino -, tampoco es fácil para Tenten hablar de lo que ha pasado.

Y entonces lo supo: Gai sensei había leído su informe, y lo sabía todo. Todo, absolutamente todo. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y por primera vez alzó la cabeza, enfrentándolos a todos con una mirada vacía, sin brillo, completamente ausente. Era ahora o nunca.

\- El sacrificio de las chicas no era más que una farsa, una excusa para que los Juunki tuviesen que enviar a Sadame al templo. Y el único motivo para hacerlo fue que mi... -Tragó saliva - mi padre supo que Juunki-san no confiaría en los hombres del templo, que pediría una kunoichi que la sustituyese y se infiltrase.

\- Y Sadame y tú sois como dos gotas de agua - Completó la rubia, que apoyaba los brazos sobre su regazo -. Tu padre sabía que te enviaríamos a ti, y ese era su objetivo.

Tenten asintió. Extrañamente, no sentía nada al decirlo en voz alta, y quizá se debía a que todavía estaban en la parte normal de la historia. La que no dolía. La que no calaba hondo.

\- Sadame fue un daño colateral. Todo estaba maquinado, todo. Se ha comportado como un titiritero, y ha movido sus hilos desde hace años para llevar a cabo su plan - De nuevo, sus ojos se toparon con el infinito de la pared del fondo. Se puso en pie, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y caminó por la habitación. No soportaba aquella situación, pero en el fondo agradecía la oportunidad de liberar aquellos demonios que la estaban devorando por dentro -. Después de que derroté a los sacerdotes, entré en la jaula con Sadame. Todavía no sé por qué se empeñó en seguirme.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró profundamente. Claro que lo sabía. Sadame era buena y se sentía agradecida con ella, lo suficiente como para no querer dejarla sola. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho fue suficiente como para invitarla a continuar, pero Lee se adelantó a ella.

\- ¿A dónde os llevó?

\- Él lo llamó la ciudad del dragón, Ryûgakure. Creo que podría llegar si me lo propongo, pero... Está lejos, muy lejos - Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared, cerca de una ventana abierta. La brisa que se colaba en la estancia le servía de sosiego -. Es una ciudad construida en una grieta natural bajo una cadena montañosa, hay todo un ejército ahí debajo... La mayoría son criminales de poca monta, desertores y antiguos shinobi que no se adaptan a los cambios, pero dudo sinceramente de su poder. En todo caso, mi misión era encontrar a los niños, y así fue. Durante meses, mi padre y sus secuaces se dedicaron a secuestrar niños por todo el país para llevarlos a su nueva ciudad maravillosa y convertirlos en... Bueno, en un ejército de shinobi fieles y completamente convencidos de los ideales que les inculcaban con métodos como la tortura y los castigos físicos.

El primer escalofrío la sacudió, como un relámpago cayendo directamente sobre su sistema nervioso. Arrugó la nariz y volvió a sentarse junto a Neji, dispuesta a continuar una vez bebió un sorbo de té caliente. La rubia suspiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos con cautela.

\- En tu informe decías que los tres meses que has estado fuera los pasaste en esa aldea ilegal fundada por tu padre - Comenzó, tomando los papeles del informe entre sus manos y probablemente alguna nota -, pero no especificas por qué te llevó allí, por qué te lo puso tan fácil al llevarte al lugar donde tenía a los niños. ¿Qué ocurrió durante ese tiempo?

Los ojos de la morena se anegaron en lágrimas, lágrimas que creía acabadas, perdidas en la oscuridad de la noche eterna en la que se sentía inmersa. Sintió la mano de Neji en su espalda, una mano amable y cálida que otrora fue fría como un témpano, como lo era él, o como aparentaba ser. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, pero no querían salir. No, no saldrían de su boca seca y dolorida. En su pecho, el corazón palpitaba contra las costillas, enloquecido, desesperado por abandonarlo todo y correr hacia la libertad del olvido.

\- Tenten... - Lee frunció los labios, preocupado; ella lloraba, y tuvo que esperar a verse reflejada en los ojos de su compañero para sentir cada gota cayendo como una lengua de fuego sobre su piel tostada. La debilidad volvía a consumirla, no sentía las manos ni los pies, temblaba de parte a parte. Por el rabillo del otro percibió cómo Gai sensei se arrodillaba junto a ella y sostenía su hombro.

\- ¿Tenten? - La voz de su maestro sonó lejana, demasiado lejana, y es que volvía a hundirse en el pozo al que la habían dejado caer con un ancla en lo más profundo del pecho.

\- Tenten - Y ese era Neji, murmurando, acariciando su espalda y secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -, vuelve.

Y lo hizo. Regresó. Porque estaba a salvo pero le costaba asimilarlo, porque estaba en casa, con sus amigos de toda la vida, con su trabajo, y su casa, y seguramente pronto también regresaría su alegría. Tragó saliva y pestañeó para disipar las últimas lágrimas, y para su sorpresa el de los ojos perlados enredó los dedos de su diestra con los suyos.

\- Él pretendía mostrarme su idea de utopía, sus planes, que a grandes rasgos no eran más que la fundación de aquella aldea de fuertes guerreros para competir con las aldeas ocultas que durante tanto tiempo han estado en la cumbre. Odia a los shinobi, lo suficiente para querer enfrentarse a ellos - Habló a trompicones, sin demasiado sentido, pero ahora que había empezado debía continuar -. Y lo que él quería era que yo comprendiese que su sangre corre por mis venas, que debo compartir sus aspiraciones y dirigir Ryûgakure junto a él.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por cuanto acababan de escuchar. Inevitablemente, los shinobi hacían más enemigos que amigos, pero el plan de aquel hombre era ambicioso y realmente imposible de llevar a cabo, al menos en teoría. Gai sensei enfrentó la mirada de su alumna y le preguntó muy seriamente:

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste, Tenten?

\- Le dije que sí. Y durante tres meses me lo contó todo, me adiestró para ser la heredera de todo aquello sin darse cuenta de que sólo estaba interpretando mi papel.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Perdonad la tardanza, he estado atareada y me está costando bastante escribir, pero estoy contenta con cómo ha quedado esto, la verdad. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os está gustando la historia? ¡Espero que sí! Gracias a todas por las review, no sabéis cuán feliz me hacéis. ¡Espero que os siga gustando la historia!_

 _CR_


	6. Ryûgakure

_Disclaimer_ _: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía._

 _A Vistoria, por seguir siendo la mejor en estos mundos y tener todavía un hueco para el Nejiten en su mente maravillosa._

 **RYÛGAKURE**

Las sombras reptaban por las paredes, se retorcían en los recovecos de la escarpada pared del corazón de la montaña, y el espacio se hacía lentamente menos asfixiante a medida que avanzaban hacia el interior de la grieta. Hacía cada vez más calor, y Tenten calculaba como podía los metros que descendían a pesar de lo prácticamente indetectable de la pendiente. Pero pronto, antes de lo que esperaría nadie que hubiese bajado tal cantidad de peldaños y explanadas, apareció el mismísimo infierno ante sus ojos sombríos. Era una auténtica aldea oculta completamente esculpida en la piedra, e irradiaba el mismo calor ígneo que un volcán preparándose para estallar. Lo recordaba como si lo todavía lo tuviese ante sus ojos, y lo recordaría siempre, porque aquel calor y aquel perfume a azufre se habían calado en sus huesos como clavos de tortura desmenuzando sus huesos.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, no podía hacer memoria de forma lineal. Todo en su mente eran imágenes salteadas, escenas horrorosas y diálogos inmortales sobre un fondo de gritos, chirridos metálicos y el retumbar del suelo bajo los pies coordinados del ejército infantil. Aferró la taza de té entre sus manos, sus ojos se perdieron en el fondo de la misma, y rodeada de personas importantes que por un momento no supo reconocer prosiguió con su relato.

— Sadame fue un regalo para el segundo al mando, un tal Genta. Y pensé que su destino era horrible, porque la casarían con aquel desconocido y viviría muy desgraciadamente bajo la montaña, pero la realidad fue mucho peor. Aquel hombre la cogió en brazos y la alzó sobre su cabeza como quien muestra un trofeo, ganándose los aplausos y vitoreos de sus lacayos antes de lanzarla a la plaza donde todos los demás se desquitaron con ella – Las palabras salían de la boca de Tenten como dagas afiladas, como púas de erizo imposibles de frenar en el vendaval de su furia interna. Tragó saliva, tomó aire y continuó —. La violaron. Todos y cada uno. Perdí la cuenta a partir de los sesenta y tres. Tardé nueve días en volver a verla, y para cuando lo hice habían cortado su cabello y la habían convertido en un lánguido fantasma de lo que un día fue. Por mi culpa.

— Tenten, no puedes culparte por…

Los rostros de Neji, Lee y Gai habían palidecido considerablemente al escuchar aquello. Sabían, como lo sabía toda la aldea, que Tenten defendía al cien por cien los derechos de las mujeres, su poder y su capacidad de igualar y mejorar a cualquier hombre, porque para ella no hay nada que no se pueda hacer por cuestión de sexo. Y por eso mismo comprendieron lo horrible que debía ser para alguien así ver aquel tipo de aberración bestial.

— ¡Debí insistir! Debía irse. Y yo debía salvarla.

Tsunade cruzó los brazos y la miró con ojos sabios, como si entendiese a la chica de un modo demasiado exacto, casi como si lo estuviese viendo todo.

— Por favor, prosigue.

La muchacha apretó las manos tan fuertemente sobre la taza que esta se resquebrajó, dejando caer los restos de su contenido sobre la muchacha. Pero nadie se movió ni un ápice a causa de todo cuanto dijo después.

— Mi padre fue el último en violarla. Hizo que la trajesen donde estábamos, dijo que me enseñaría una lección — Encogiéndose sobre sí misma se aovilló en la butaca en la que estaba, se abrazó las rodillas y continuó — y antes de rajarle el cuello la llamó por el nombre de mi madre.

«A partir de entonces no hubo día en que no vomitase nada más levantarme y antes de acostarme en el repugnante camastro que me asignaron. Todos aquellos hombres me miraban como habían mirado a Sadame, todos ellos se preguntaban qué pretendía mi padre teniéndome allí, pero lo comprendieron un tiempo después, cuando me mostraron cómo entrenaban a los niños. Había un gran edificio construido como un templo antiguo, el único pintado y decorado con verdadero esmero, sobre cuyo tejado reptaba un dragón de madera con ojos de fuego. Y en ese edificio estaba la clave de todo. Allí lo comprendí».

El silencio se fraguó en la unión de la intriga y la tensión, y aunque fuera de aquella sala la aldea vivía un nuevo día con normalidad parecían estar en una esfera ajena a todo lo demás. Se miraron entre sí y devolvieron las miradas a la muchacha, que conforme pasaban los minutos más cerca parecía de un ataque de ansiedad, de un brote de locura o de un desmayo.

— Tu padre es el último heredero del clan del dragón, ¿verdad? — Tenten asintió — Y esos niños… No escogió niños porque fuesen maleables, sino porque tenían que ser niños.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, encontrando un punto de comprensión común.

— Quiere resucitar el clan. Más concretamente, quiere que yo lo resucite — Suspiró profundamente —. La sangre del dragón sólo se transmite entre varones, y precisamente eso fue lo que acabó con el clan: de repente, sólo nacían niñas, niñas sin el don. Mi padre nació como el último dragón tras muchas generaciones yermas, y asumió su identidad desde un punto de vista injusto, en el que las mujeres no somos más que desperdicios que arrastran al hombre a la destrucción. Pero me puso a prueba.

— ¿Quieres decir que luchó contigo?

— ¡Un momento! — Lee levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra — Nunca he oído hablar del clan del dragón, ¿cómo puede ser?

Por primera vez en largo rato, Tenten pestañeó, y tras secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano enfrentó a Lee, sintiendo una punzada en lo más hondo de su estómago. Lee siempre había sido como un auténtico rayo de sol, con su alegría y su optimismo, y ahora estaba apagado, derrotado y muy, muy confuso, probablemente por lo difícil que le resultaría creer que hubiese gente capaz de hacer todo aquello. Tenten sintió un punto de conexión con él, un lazo invisible uniendo sus dedos meñiques, un vínculo de hermandad.

— Es un clan antiquísimo pero muy reducido, actualmente sólo quedamos mi padre y yo. Y solíamos… Solían vivir al norte, muy al norte. Y en cuanto a su pregunta — Entonces, dirigió su vista a su sensei, e igualmente notó un punto de comprensión. Al fin y al cabo, durante años había sido su único referente masculino, y la verdad es que de poder elegir un padre lo había elegido a él —, no me puso a prueba en Ryûgakure, sino antes, mucho antes… Cuando abandonó a mi madre.

Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía en cada poro de su piel. Lentamente, unas marcas oscuras fueron dibujando dragones tribales por todas partes, y allá donde la ropa descubría su cuerpo se veían las escamas que nunca antes habían aparecido ante sus amigos. Ellos parpadearon, impactados, pero Tenten ya estaba lista para continuar.

— La noche en que mi padre se fue de casa, yo estaba escuchándolos discutir en mi habitación. Y al verlo salir salté por la ventana, corrí tras él y lo intercepté en el camino. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero me ha dicho que cuando se giró para verme tenía el cuerpo cubierto con estas marcas, las marcas de la sangre del dragón — Inspiró profundamente un par de veces, y los dibujos desaparecieron lentamente —. Y entonces decidió que dedicaría su vida a volver a levantar el clan, esperando a que yo estuviese preparada para guiar al ejército sagrado hasta la victoria de una guerra que sólo existe en su cabeza. Así que durante esos tres meses, él me enseñó a mí y yo me ocupé de esos niños, porque él los había neutralizado emocional y mentalmente lo suficiente como para ser inhumanamente obedientes. Pero en el momento en que supe que mi padre estaba preparando una ceremonia para nombrarme su heredera previa a una marcha de destrucción contra las aldeas ocultas más cercanas me las ingenié para huir.

— ¿Huir?

— Huir. Saqué a los niños en medio de la noche, y nada más salir… — Al espirar, todo su cuerpo tembló, casi relajada al haberlo confesado todo — nada más salir hice explotar todas las trampas que había ido colocando en el interior de la montaña. Todo se vino abajo, y no quedó nadie vivo.

Tras unos apuradísimos golpes en la puerta, todos se miraron, sintiendo cómo la atmósfera se disolvía, esfumándose como el vapor entre los dedos tras una ducha de agua hirviendo.

— ¡Tsunade – sama! — Shizune abrió la puerta, su cara reflejaba el terror más absoluto.

Tenten observó a Neji por el rabillo del ojo. Inconscientemente, esbozó una sonrisa muy débil, pues sabía que sin él no podría haber hecho aquello, sin su temple, sin su mano fría sosteniéndola. Tenía ganas de dejarse caer sobre su hombro y dormir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin despertar entre pesadillas.

— Shizune, te dije que…

— Es urgente, señora. No la molestaría si no lo fuese.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — La rubia se puso en pie, con el ceño fruncido y el semblante ensombrecido.

— Hay un ejército de niños en la puerta de la aldea. Dicen que están buscando la sangre del dragón.

El silencio se hizo una vez más entre ellos, pero en seguida abandonaron el edificio de la Hokage y se dirigieron a toda prisa a la entrada de Konohagakure. Las puertas de doble hoja estaban abiertas de par en par, todos los shinobi que estaban de servicio se habían acercado, bien por curiosidad bien por instinto, y en perfecta formación quince niños de diferentes iguales se mantenían en pie, uniformados, estáticos y con la vista al frente.

Tenten dio un paso al frente, adelantándose al grupo. Entonces los chicos la miraron, se tensaron e hicieron una reverencia casi exagerada, como si estuviesen ante una diosa. Inspirando, la kunoichi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de calmar los nervios que la invitaban a salir corriendo.

— Mi última orden fue clara. Os ordené volver a casa con vuestras familias — Al ver que nadie respondía, buscó entre sus caras carentes de expresión los ojos azules de un chico de la primera fila —. ¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente clara, Mizuki?

— Nuestros hogares ya no existen, mi señora. Todo fue reducido a cenizas.

Apretando la mandíbula, recorrió con la mirada los rostros de cada niño una y otra vez, preguntándose qué hacer. Si ella había destruido Ryûgakure y su padre había aniquilado a las familias de los niños, ¿qué sería de ellos ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se giró, relajando un poco el rostro al dar la espalda a los chicos, y buscó los ojos verdes de la Godaime. Esta sonrió y se adelantó hasta quedar junto a ella.

— Creo que no irán a ningún sitio sin su líder.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, confusa.

— ¿Significa eso que debo irme?

— Significa que ellos deberían quedarse — Neji atrapó su mano con fuerza, sonriéndole, aportándole tranquilidad. Entonces Tenten comprendió, y las lágrimas cayeron por última vez.

 _¡Hola a todos! Ya, ya sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y siempre pasa mucho tiempo, pero de verdad prometo que no me he olvidado de estos lares. Llevaba ya tiempo con ganas de continuar esta historia, y al fin he podido hacerlo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y que estéis preparadas, porque en un par de capítulos llegaremos al desenlace final. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Chanchanchaaaaan! En fin, gracias por seguir por aquí, entendería que a estas alturas ya me hubieseis metido en vuestra lista negra por ausente, pero de verdad creo que el Nejiten debe seguir aquí, en nuestros corazones, a pesar de todo. ¡Un saludo, y hasta pronto - sí, pronto -!_

 _CR~_


End file.
